


Drift

by daehuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Drift - Freeform, M/M, Other, bromance!sechen ok, pacific rim au ish, the character death does not involve minseok or jongdae ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehuns/pseuds/daehuns
Summary: In which Minseok listens to Jongdae's thunder storm and Jongdae can't feel Sehun no more.





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very loose based drift au from Pacific Rim, it's basically where drift partners are connected? but in this case (um guardians) they feel emotionally attached to each other to the point they can FEEL their drift partners emotions if too overwhelming; also based on how compatible they are at fighting.
> 
> ** ALSO I DID THIS ON MY PHONE SO NO ??? indents or whatever SIGHS

Minseok tries to stop Jongdae from looking, he really did. It was too late though, as soon as Minseok saw thunder strike straight across the field, he flinches. Jongdae comes and goes with the light storms, Jongdae's running towards them and each step he takes Minseok swears he hears a dangerous thunder storm in the distance that seems to get closer and louder.

On the side, quite a few have their heads down while Yixing is trying to keep Sehun pulse going, it's faint but it's still there. Minseok can tell Yixing is trying his best even though Yixing knows- everyone knows he can't save Sehun. 

When a guardian manages to hurt themself with their own power or ability, it cannot be healed by a healer but rather by itself. It's almost an unspoken rule to say it's punishment for not knowing how to use your powers. Which is why the battle came to a halt when Sehun was thrown into his own strong gust of wind by surprise, the invincible familiar letting out a shrieking laugh before disappearing into dark mist; taking the others along with it, leaving the other guardians to deal with Sehun's body. They were't prepared to deal with any of thid happening, it was an ambush.

Jongdae's footsteps come closer and Minseok holds his head down, ashamed he couldn't protect his lovers drift while he was on a mission. He feels a hand on his shoulder- Junmyeons hand on his shoulder and turns to the other with droopy eyes; Junmyeon probably felt his guilt through the drift but telling him that it wasn't his fault. He knows it wasn't but still he could have protected Sehun.

Jongdae makes it to the scene, his eyes are wide and the tears that were threatening to fall are rolling down his cheeks without care. He wishes the gut feeling he had wasn't true. Everything felt slow for him, he think he hears someone saying something but that's not what matters right now when his storm is thudding loudly and flashing the sky in white.

Despite the loudness of the storm, Jongdae's voice sounds weak and quiet when he sees his drift. "No...Sehun." Jongdae sobs out softly and immediately scrambles to his drift partners side, knees digging on the dirt floor. Baekhyun reaches to grab Yixing's arm who gets up with his face drained and pale, he had lost Sehun. 

Jongdae's arms immediately cradle the others head, wishing something would bring him back. He can't feel anything, not a second person in his mind- he felt nothing. Jongdae can't hear Sehun's drift in his mind nor feel the drift in his nerves anymore. He felt it when he was running but now- He only cries harder, his wails echoing in the middle of a dusty field as the other boys remain speechless at the wrecking scene. 

Sehun is gone and there's nothing they can do.

When his sobs quiet down, the thunder storm does too. Jongdae's interrupted by a soft hand on his shoulder. He doesn't bother looking up. Jongdae begins to feel breathless from all the crying, he pulls away to brush the hair that's matte in blood from Sehun's head. He's trying to hold his tears, hiccuping from crying when he tries to speak. "I felt it. Everything Sehun felt when he was dying, I felt it all." He slowly swipes dirt from Sehun's cheeks, "I felt the shock and how scared he was feeling," Jongdae feels the tears swelling up again and he chokes on a sob, suddenly remembering everything about Sehun, how the younger first became his drift partner and how they became close friends. 

Minseok crouches down next to Jongdae and peels off his black jacket, handing it over to the other. Jongdae lifts up his head to face the older with his blonde hair, a mess, his lips and eyes are becoming swollen and red. Jongdae sniffles a little before he slowly reaches out and grabs the jacket, "Thank you, Minseok." 

Minseok places a supportive hand on Jongdae's back and looks up at the now, calming, dark and cloudly sky.

Jongdae slowly places Sehun down and lays the jacket over the others body. He never thought he would be doing this, especially to Sehun. Jongdae clutches his fist in his lap and tried to hold in his sobs.

He doesn't know what else to do but turn to Minseok and wraps his arms around him. He grips onto Minseok hard and wishes he didn't feel all the feelings Sehun felt before he...before he- Jongdae only buries his face in Minseok's comfort, who does nothing but stays there with Jongdae. He doesn't feel the other guardians presence, they probably left him alone and he's grateful. He doesn't want them to see him like this, he speaks softly and Minseok listens, "I felt how sad, alone and scared he was feeling. And I-" Jongdae's voice begin to crack terribly before he becomes a sobbing mess, "A-And I felt how angry he was, he felt so helpless- he was just laying there-" Minseok pulls back to cradle Jongdae's puffy face and shushes him, pressing soft kisses against the others dried cheeks and swollen lips; whispering soft "it's okay's" but doesn't say anything else, he only rubs Jongdae's back in comfort.

 

When the wind comes strong and takes Sehun away, Jongdae hides into Minseok further, turning his face away from the vanishing body that soons turn into dust and Minseok holds his lover close.

He closes his eyes before lightning flashes bright and quickly, knowing Jongdae would take them home, away from the thunder storms and the wind.


End file.
